


Tattoo Talk

by TheDoesMistress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoesMistress/pseuds/TheDoesMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah. Decided to write some smutty fluff because I am complete Clexa trash and I miss them :( Wrote this while I was supposed to be studying for State Exams in school so be extra nice with reviews! :P My first Clexa fic so I would appreciate any feedback- good or bad! :D Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Talk

"So I was thinking about getting a couple of tattoos done. Now that Arcadia is the thirteenth clan, it seems fitting."

Clarke is propped up on a mound of pillows; a wolf skin blanket drapes her legs. The mild Polis air from the open air is warm on her bare torso. Turning towards her sleeping bed mate, Clarke rests her head on her hand, elbow leaning on the cushion Lexa's head is resting on. Lexa is facing away from Clarke, a blanket covering her hips.

Slowly and barely touching, Clarke traces the intricate designs on Lexa's back. Vertebrate by vertebrate, she examines the detail in gentle strokes. By the time her fingers reach the nape of Lexa's bronzed back, the Commander's eyes are open fully.

"You like that one?" Lexa asks, biting her lip to suppress a soft moan.

"It's beautiful."

Lexa turns over, stretching her long arms in the process and sinks into the cushion again. She looks up at Clarke who is now staring absentmindedly at her feet. Lexa studies her; wringing hands and vacant expression. She is beautiful, but that means nothing when you've had to make some of the decisions Clarke has had to.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, to bring her back to the room, Lexa whispers, "Hey…" Clarke looks up and smiles wryly. It does not reach her eyes. Wanting to comfort Clarke but not knowing what to do, Lexa sits up. She leans her head on her hand, body supported by her elbow, taking Clarke's hand in her own; entwining their fingers one by one. Clarke squeezes tightly. "What's wrong?" she enquires.

"How is it that so much beauty is born of all this suffering; Earth, the clans, this?" Clarke wonders aloud. She sighs- the way Lexa notices she often does- and rubs her thumb over Lexa's. Feeling vulnerable herself and wanting to protect Clarke, Lexa slides onto her back and pulls Clarke into her. Lexa's arm is under Clarke's neck and she is softly stroking her right shoulder. Clarke is leaning her head in between the brunette's round perfect breast and shoulder. Left in right, they hold hands.

"I can't speak for the earth or the clans-" She smiles gloriously at the last part."-Well, technically I can, but you know what I mean." Clarke's lips turn up into a slight smile at Lexa's hurried words, rambling to sound certain again. Only Clarke could make the Commander this tongue-tied; this love-struck. Lexa could feel Clarke's lips move back on her shoulder, a fully-fledged smile. After a moment, Lexa continues; noticing the warm breath escaping from Clarke's mouth gracing her skin.

"But for us… we need each other."

Lexa searches Clarke's eyes for a reaction. She had just admitted out loud that she needed her. Clarke's silence was so deafening; Lexa's heart could be heard beating erratically under Clarke's ear.

Resignedly, Clarke's response was simply, "To survive."

Lexa had tried to teach Clarke how to survive, how to be a good leader but now, that advice was not relevant. It was never her intention to dull Clarke's fierce spirit and faith in the world. But had she done this unknowingly? All Lexa could think about these last few days was being with Clarke, getting to know her. She wanted to know all about her life on the ark, the stories she was told as a child and all the pranks she pulled as a young teenager. She wanted to know everything and be by her side for what's to come. Gathering herself and with a deep breath, Lexa said what she had known from the very first time she saw Clarke.

"No. To live."

Hearing these words from the mouth of them woman whose job it was to keep her people alive at all costs; fed and watered, was better than any soppy "I love you". The Commander of the thirteen clans; vulnerable, open, ready to let someone in. against all of her instincts and self-professed rules, Lexa looks down at the woman she loves. Clarke looks up into her eyes and kisses Lexa's chin softly. Tilting her head in response, the kiss is returned to Clarke's lips.

As Commander, Lexa was everything a leader ought to be; strong, powerful, and charismatic. But there was another side to Leksa kom Trikru that only Costia had ever seen. The gentle, chivalrous and loving girl behind the war paint. The same girl with the fate of the world on her youthful shoulders. No one was ever allowed to get close, to mean something after Costia's death. The loss nearly destroyed her.

Clarke was different though. She broke through all of her defences, every obstacle and every outburst. Because she knew. Clarke knew it was just a front; after all, she built one too. And slowly she began to let her emotions out and Lexa in.

Two strong leaders. Two vulnerable individuals. Without the war paint and armour, Heda was simply a shell of her former self, until now. With each smile, each touch. Lexa was able to glue herself back together. Each kiss- well, you can see the difference in her eyes. Clarke set her eyes ablaze again and restored the fiery thirst to her soul.

Clarke begins to kiss Lexa a little more, needing to be close, needing her and her alone. Slipping her tongue into Lexa's God-given mouth, Clarke gently teases her. Lexa responds with her tongue carefully and strategically- hesitant even, in case she's too rough. Clarke bites Lexa's bottom lip to let her lover know that she wants more. Lexa closes her eyes, revelling in the mild but sensual feeling of teeth clamped down on her lip. Clarke, sensing Lexa's enjoyment now straddles the aroused Commander. A soft moan escapes Lexa's closed mouth, trying to suppress it; she nibbles the inside of her top lip. Forgetting just how strong the woman she was sitting on top of was, Clarke giggles as Lexa pulled her even closer to her. Breasts touching, the arousal and passion are evidently mutual.

Heavy, short breaths and hands in hair; Lexa turns Clarke, taking control from the blonde haired beauty. Lexa is now straddling Clarke. She looks down- down at her saving Grace and smiles.

"What?" Clarke smiles back.

"This is what I want."

Blushing slightly, Clarke raises her hand to Lexa's cheek. "Well, it's a good thing neither of us is going anywhere soon."

The brunette holds her own hand over it, pressing slightly, eyes closed, a breath of relief. Clarke's cheeks are still flushed as she rises to meet Lexa's looming face, needing to kiss her before tears of joy stated to leak from her sky blue eyes.

They continue kissing, completely in sync with each other. Every move the two made was so raw and alive, desire building as the kiss intensified.

Out of breath, Lexa breaks the swollen kisses Clarke is so generously gifting her with. Looking deep into the gasping blonde's eyes, Lexa whispers, "I'm not going anywhere", kissing Clarke's lips, then shoulders, then naval after accentuating each word. Pausing after the word "anywhere", face hovering over Clarke's crotch, Lexa reaches for her underwear to find they had already been removed.

"Way ahead of you", Clarke laughed.

Without hesitation, Lexa's mouth was on the inside of Clarke's thigh, kissing it slowly and softly, with each kiss she moved closer to her lover's glistening centre. Clarke arched her back as Lexa as Lexa kissed her clitoris. Unable to contain her pleasure, Clarke let out a moan, encouraging Lexa who began to lick rhythmically around her sensitive spot. Clarke pressed her head into the pillow she was laying on, arms above and behind her, clutching the headboard for support.

Deep moans were now streaming from Clarke's mouth. Lexa began working her way back to Clarke's thighs and up to her ample breasts. Taking one in her mouth, Lexa sucked it; moving her tongue over and over Clarke's taut nipple. Clarke begins to kiss Lexa's neck, biting softly at her luscious skin. Knowing Clarke was close; Lexa dipped her hand between their bare bodies and inserted her index and middle fingers into Clarke's already dripping heat. Clarke rolled her eyes in ecstasy as Lexa steadily increased the speed of her thrusts.

The pair locked lips as Lexa's movement became more intense. Clarke bit down hard on Lexa's bottom lip as she was brought over the edge; her whole body tensing and arching, meeting Lexa's chest. Lexa slowed her pace and with a few more gentle thrusts, Clarke came for a second time. The reverberations of her orgasm sent shockwaves of bliss through Lexa's own body.

As Clarke began to relax, she became are of Lexa's selflessness. She had been so mannerly by taking care of Clarke's desire and ensuring an orgasm that she'd had none of her own. Feeling guilty, Clarke grabbed Lexa's breasts, massaging and giving them a tug every few movements. Lexa- still atop Clarke- was grinding at a steady pace, back and forth, back and forth. The two women's pulsating centres were getting wetter with every motion.

Lexa needed to go faster, needed to release herself before she exploded. Leaning over Clarke's glistening face, breasts hanging just inches from her mouth, Lexa began to ride Clarke furiously. The bed was creaking, Lexa's boobs are bobbing up and down, up and down as she panted doggedly nearing her orgasm. With a final heave of her hips, Lexa spilled herself on to Clarke's waiting thighs.

Still breathing heavily Lexa rolls off of Clarke, taking her place beside the spent blonde. They lay side by side, panting in unison. Clarke takes Lexa's hand in her own and kisses the back of it.

"Well, I can think of two reasons why you're the Commander" said Clarke playfully.

Unable to hide her glee- and let's face it, her pride at making the great Wanheda come twice- Lexa let out an amused little laugh.

"I'm serious Clarke; about this, about... us."

Hearing Lexa say "us" made Clarke's heart pound with excitement. They were really going to make a go of it.

"I need you. I've needed you since you came from the sky and it was so straightforward to me then." Lexa was opening up to Clarke, laying her heart down and hoping she wouldn't run away. So Clarke listened intently, understanding just how hard it was for Lexa to open up, to be vulnerable. "And now I want you just as much and it's so complicated, I know that. Making sense of all these feelings is overwhelming and I... I'm scared."

Clarke paused a moment before replying. "I'm scared too. But when I'm with you, I'm not afraid anymore. I can't lose you, I won't."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand tightly and exhaled slowly, relief coursing through her veins.

"About these tattoos then; you're going to need them if you plan on sticking around", Lexa informed Clarke.

"Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind, Commander?" Clarke purred the last word, prompting Lexa to engage her in another kiss. Clarke thrusted her tongue into Lexa's mouth, darting it around and staving off Lexa's as they competed for control.

Clarke won that round.

Clarke pulled away to hear Lexa's answer- thinking it would be über traditional- but what she said instead sent Clarke into convulsions of laughter.

"Well, I was thinking of a simple emblem to represent Arcadia and then my face on your thigh."

Lexa laughed too as she said it.

"Haha yes Commander, as you wish; but instead of a tattoo of your face on my thigh, how about you get your beautiful face down there and I'll consider it", Clarke flirted.

"Now THAT I can certainly do", Lexa replied as she made her way down to Clarke's gleaming core.


End file.
